Jungle Hijinxs
Jungle Hijinxs, (called Banana Janguru バナナジャングル in Japan), is the first level of Donkey Kong Country, and is located within the Kongo Jungle part of DK Isle. The level starts off outside Donkey Kong's house. If the player turns back when beginning the level, they can enter DK's house for an Extra Life Balloon, or enter the cave beneath DK's house to check on his Banana Hoard - where DK will find his bananas gone (unless you have finished the game, in which case his bananas will be piled up in the cave). The level plays host to rather simple enemies; Gnawties, Kritters, Klumps and Neckies. It is also where the Animal Buddy, Rambi, can be used. It is a simple level with very few pitfalls. The Kongs can also run along the treetops to search for hidden items. As the Kongs come to the end of this level, it will get dark and become night time. Secrets and Collectibles K-O-N-G Letter Locations *'K:' Located just above the platform containing the first Kritter. *'O:' Located just above a DK Barrel, directly after the Star Barrel. *'N:' Located at the end of a trio of Gnawties near the Rambi crate. *'G:' Located on a tree just after jumping off the tallest platform in the level. Bonus Rooms *After collecting the "N" letter, Donkey and Diddy must fall onto the platform just below it and destroy the wall with a barrel or with Rambi. This Bonus Room takes place in a cave filled with Banana Bunches and containing an Extra Life Balloon at the end. *On the lowest area directly under the tree with the "G" letter. Donkey and Diddy must use a barrel or Rambi to destroy the wall, revealing the Bonus Room. This Bonus Room features three barrels which flash pictures of Animal Tokens. Touching a barrel causes it to "stop" on a token. Matching up the tokens on all three barrels earns the two that token. Warp Barrel This barrel is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. When Donkey and Diddy start the level, they must jump atop the trees. They must then fall down on the right side of the fourth tree they are on. Then, the must drop down to find the Warp Barrel. This leads them next to the second Bonus Level. Photographs (Game Boy Advance version only) *The first photograph can be found in the far left corner of the treehouse, hidden behind bunches of bananas stacked atop each other. The photo is the title screen background from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version. *The second can be found in the first Bonus Level it is ran into as Donkey, Diddy and Rambi venture throughout it. This photo has Donkey sitting on Rambi. Names in other Languages Trivia *In the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country, if the Kongs return to Donkey Kong's Treehouse in this level directly after defeating Really Gnawty in the Gorilla Glacier, they find the earlier Gnawty boss, Very Gnawty, taking refuge here. After he notices DK and Diddy entering, however, he promptly leaves in surprise. Category:Donkey Kong Levels Category:Donkey Kong Places Category:Donkey Kong Locations Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Donkey Kong Island